1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved reel for fishing such that the urging force of an urging member deriving from dead point action is strongly acted on an operating member during its operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an urging member to which urging force is applied because of a dead point action has been incorporated in a clutch operating mechanism for switching on/off the coupling of the spool shaft of a double-bearing type reel for fishing to a driving mechanism or a bail-reversing mechanism in a spinning reel for fishing.
A clutch operating mechanism in a double-bearing type reel for fishing is turned on and off by actuating a clutch plate retaining a pinion that is axially and movably fitted in a spool shaft by linearly or rotatively moving a slide plate fitted with a cam and a clutch lever, and rotating a handle. Such a clutch operating mechanism is also provided with an urging member between the slide plate as well as the clutch lever and a reel frame.
As the distance of moving the clutch plate operated by the cam is limited in the clutch operating mechanism, it is difficult to have urging force acted on strongly in the conventional urging mechanism. If the handle is rotated with the inertia force at the time of casting a terminal tackle, the clutch operating mechanism tends to become easily actuated, thus causing error resetting. If the urging force is acted strongly by increasing the thickness of the spring material, the operating force also unnecessarily increases, thus worsening the operability.
In a bail reversing mechanism in a spinning reel for fishing, a bail supporting member has a fishing guide portion in the forepart of the support arm of a rotor whose rotation is interlocked with the rotation for winding of a handle. The bail supporting member is reversibly assigned to one of the winding and playing-out conditions of a fishline by urging and holding the bail supporting member with the urging member. When the fishline is played out to a predetermined point, a bail is reversed to the playing-out position and then a terminal tackle is sent in the distance by bringing down the fishline together with a fishing rod.
In order to prevent the error reset of the bail to the winding condition of the fishline due to momentum or unnecessary rotation of the rotor during the fishline playing-out operation, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2780/1980, for example, discloses an adjusting member for adjusting the urging force of a bail so as to prevent the error reset of the bail to the winding condition of the fishline during the fishline playing-out operation by increasing the holding force when the bail is reversed to the playing-out condition of the fishline. Further, there is a known arrangement as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 43017/1992 wherein a bail is urged toward and held in the playing-out position of a fishline by installing an urging spring on one side of a rotor supporting arm.
In the case of the former utility model, however, the construction becomes complicated and mounting the adjusting member on one side of rotor supporting arm tends to deteriorate the rotative balance of the rotor. Moreover, the fishline becomes easily entangled because the adjusting member protrudes from the surface of the rotor supporting arm.
The problem in this case is that when the bail is reversed to the playing-out condition of the fishline, it becomes heavier to the extent that the overall urging force has been increased and this results in lowering the operability.
In the latter case, due to an arrangement for deviating the urging spring to one side of the rotor supporting arm, strongly urging and holding the bail in the playing-out position of the fishline is restricted in consideration of the shape, size and the like of the rotor supporting arm and the bail supporting member. Consequently, the problem of urging and holding the bail in the playing-out condition of the fishline still remains to be solved.
Thus, in the conventional mechanism for preventing the error resetting, problems making the arrangement complicated, deteriorating the rotative balance of the rotor, allowing the fishline to become easily entangled because of the protrusion of the rotor supporting arm from the surface, and lowering the operability are included.